bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Henrietta
Skills and Abilities Henrietta's time in The Zone has honed her senses, and hardened her in a way that makes her a formidable opponent in any situation. The ability to survive is her greatest skill, being able to guage her chances of winning or losing a conflict, along with basic survival skills such as hunting, building shelter, and camoflage in the presence of predators or enemies. Small Psi-Emissions Due to her unfortunate experience with the Brain-Scorcher for so long, Henrietta's brain was not only irreversibly damaged... But also mutated in a very strange way. So much Psi-Energy was pumped through her body that it changed the way her brain worked quite a bit. Suppressing (but not completely removing) most emotions other than aggression, anger and hatred, the Brain Scorcher changed Henrietta for the worse. However, her brain was also improved in a way that not even she knows of. Her brain acts as a mini Psi-Emitter, able to project similar Psi-Energy that the Brain Scorcher did, albeit in much ''smaller dosages. This allows her to, when sufficiently angered, force people to hallucinate, and even allows her to mildly mind-control people that are close to her. Personality Henrietta is, at best, an incredibly unruly, brutish woman with a penchant for violence and chaos. Due to the various hardships that living in a poor Ukrainian village usually brings about, she was always somewhat of a "bad" child, not following many rules or acknowledging authority. This behavior continues even at her current age, believe that strength is what gives people authority over her, not simple words, badges or paperwork. Anyone she deems as "weak" will not gain her respect until she's proven otherwise. However, even though the weak don't gain her respect, she hardly dislikes them. In fact, she often goes out of her way to ''protect the weak from those who would take advantage of them, believing that they at least deserve a chance to build up their strength so they may prove themselves one day. However, since her run-in with the Brain Scorcher, Henrietta's personality was... damaged. The Psi-Energy pumped through her brain damaged it in such away that it made her primarily feel only a few emotions, with anger, hatred and aggression being the ones amplified the most. Happiness and sadness are suppressed, and while she can normally feel these, her temper is unusually volatile. Not only that, but once she is angered, it will take a long time for her to cool off, usually after some kind of violent incident. History Early Life Henrietta Sokolov was born in a small, Ukrainian village north of Kiev in the year 1986 to farmer Georgy Sokolov and housewife Irina Varya. She was born into a relatively poor home, a small house consisting only of four rooms and no heating save for a fireplace and wood furnace, and not much food except for what her father grew. However, they still got by just fine, never going too hungry, but never being very full either. Teenage Years Henrietta never went to school, instead helping her mother and father around the house with both farmwork and housework. Not much interesting happened during this time for Henrietta, usually enjoying her peaceful, if boring, life. However, as all young people want to do sometime or another, she eventually began to crave the outside world, and dreamt of leaving her village to see more than what the village offered. Adult Years When Henrietta was around 20 years old, disaster struck. Up north of her village, a massive, blinding light lit up the sky above the Chernobyl Power Plant, clearly visible from even Henrietta's village. Panic was imminent, and some families in her village even left days after the incident. Years later, Henrietta began to hear of "Stalkers". Treasure hunters that ventured into the area around the CPP called The Zone in search for the many valuable artifacts that spawned there from the strange radiation. Of course, for Henrietta this sounded like a perfect opportunity to get out there and get money. Enough money, by what she heard, to even buy her parents a much better life. The notion was so tempting that, in the dark of night one summer day, she left the village for The Zone, taking her father's rifle, a few cans of food, and a gallon of water and nothing elsse. At first, Henrietta didn't know the first thing about operating the Zone. Of course, getting inside was the hardest part. The Ukrainian military had various checkpoints around the Zone, arresting, or sometimes outright shooting anyone trespassing in the Zone on sight. Some people could sneak past, however, and take the first step to becoming a full-fledged Stalker. Henrietta, luckily, was able to do just that, finding a bit of fence torn and hidden by brush, sneaking through at night, and sprinting in whatever direction her feet would take her. As she ran, she laughed, unable to hide her excitement of finally being a Stalker. Indeed, it took her nearly a day and a half, but she finally arrived at a place call the "Cordon"... Apparently the first place many Stalkers end up at when first breaking into the Zone. Here she met Sidorovich, the trader, and a man who called himself "Ant". Ant was a rather nervous fellow, always looking around as if something was following him. Probably paranoia, or something similar. Regardless, he and Henrietta got along very well. Ant had been in the Zone for nearly a year, and seeing how this girl was curious and inexperienced, he showed her the ropes. He taught her about the different types of mutants, areas to avoid, the different factions, and numerous other things. For a while, they both enjoyed hunting and cooking mutants together, and scavenging what vodka they could find. It wasn't long until they began to grow rather close, and as some Stalkers reported... Sharing a bed. Nearly half a year passed, and winter rolled in. Winter in Ukraine was usually dangerous due to the cold, but the Zone made it a whole lot more deadly. Luckily, most mutants such as fleshes and board hibernate, so mutant-related risk dropped considerably. It was at this time that Henrietta and Ant, now officially a couple, began to grow bored. While Ant was usually content with staying in the Cordon village, Henrietta's adventurous attitude rubbed off on him, leading him to follow her to Rostok, home of the 100 Rads Bar. It took some schmoozing to get in, but eventually the Duty members controlling the entrances granted them access. It was here at the 100 Rads Bar that Henrietta and Ant met another fellow Stalker who they took a liking to; A near-alcoholic Dutyer known as Danya Sheriff. Danya was a low-ranking private in Duty who often used most of his pay to buy vodka at the bar, which made him sociable enough. Not much time passed until he requested to be discharged from Duty, and joined Henrietta's squad. Once Summer finally came, Ant, Henrietta and Danya all mutually agreed that the time has come to truly begin making a profit for when they return to the Great Land. They were to begin artifact hunting. Of course, all of them had found a few common artifacts laying around in Anomalies, such as the Jellyfish or Meat Chunk, but now they wanted to start doing it for real. Unfortunately, that also meant they'd have to begin delving into the lesser-explored areas of The Zone, like the area near the Brain Scorcher. After all, Pripyat was said to hold a treasure-trove of artifacts. The notion of that was too much to resist, so the three Stalkers took a journey to the Center of the Zone. Unfortunately, things went completely haywire soon after they got past the barricade. It seemed fine at first. No aggression from the fabled Monolith, and they felt very much themselves as they penetrated deeper into the Red Forest. However, they were quickly ambushed by Monolith soldiers. A long gunfight ensued, with only minor injuries coming to Henrietta's squad, having won the battle. However, their victory was short-lived as one injured, but not quite dead, Monolithian emptied his magazine into both Danya and Ant, killing them both, before laughing and passing on, leaving Henrietta alone as the Brain Scorcher sent out a powerful wave of Psi-Energy. This is where Henrietta's story takes an intermission, for she remembers nothing of her time as a Monolith Soldier aside from what the Brain Scorcher made her believe. It was nearly 3 years later that Henrietta was freed from her mind-control. The legendary Stalker, Strelok, had shut off the Brain Scorcher, liberating most Monolithians from their mind control. Knowing that her friends were dead, and 3 years had disappeared from her without any memory, she and her former squad hid in the Zone for a while, quickly finding equipment to replace their Monolith uniforms to avoid being shot. As she traveled with them, she learned of their plights, and her own as well. Some had lost most ability to show emotion. Some didn't have any at all. Then, there were some who only seemed to be able to feel one emotion at all. For Henrietta, that was anger. She was constantly angry at everything that happened to her in the Zone, and she showed it through her newly brutal and reckless behavior in battle that disturbed even her squad. Nearly a year passed since then, and she had slowly practiced controlling her emotions. While not nearly "normal", Henrietta was at least able to keep her anger in check most of the time. Since the beginning of the year, her squad slowly dissipated as its members went in search of new opportunities, or a way back home. Henrietta, unable to find the courage to leave the Zone in her current state, stayed behind. During one of her usual artifact-hunts, Henrietta discovered a rare type of anomaly called a "Space Anomaly". Knowing that these could transport those who entered them to other worlds, Henrietta stepped in, hoping it would take her far away from this misery... And so it did, landing her in a very unfamiliar land. While she was lost for nearly half a year, she eventually found her way to a certain place called "Wayne Manor". She was allowed to move in for free, and so began her time in BLN. Relationship Guide Hueco Mundo - FriendCategory:Human Category:Characters